


Bloody Sunflowers

by telltaleTongue



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Requited Unrequited Love, Yugyeom loves his hyungs so much, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltaleTongue/pseuds/telltaleTongue
Summary: Yugyeom loves his hyungs so much- maybe even too much.Maybe he doesn't like sunflowers as much as he used to.





	Bloody Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on twitter! If you wanna sent prompts or suggestions hmu there I'm @telltaletongue
> 
> This is also my first work that I'm actually posting?? Please let me know how I did!
> 
> EDIT: thank you so much for 100 kudos!! I really appreciate any feedback as well 💖

Yugyeom had always loved sunflowers. They were tall and bright and loved by so many people- he liked to to compare himself to them.

However, the first time he has a coughing fit and pulls his hand away to see bright yellow petals, his heart seizes in his chest. Maybe he doesn't like sunflowers so much?

~~~

"Hey Gyeommie, you did really well today!" Jackson's tired yet happy voice makes Yugyeom's heart do somersaults, but his throat starts to itch.

He grins anyway and excuses himself a few moments later to go vomit sunflower petals into the toilet.

~~~

Yugyeom is at his family home for chuseok, and Mark is over since he couldn't go home for the holiday.

On a lazy day, before his mother is even awake and cooking, Yugyeom lies on his side and watches Mark sleep with a smile on his lips.

Watching his hyung sleep so peacefully made his heart light and fluttery, but it also make him sick. His mother fusses over him when he doesn't want to eat, but he keeps thinking about Mark sitting next to him and he tastes flower petals and bile on his tongue.

~~~

With Jaebeom it's the little things that make Yugyeom sick. The smiles that make his eyes almost disappear, the subtle way Jaebeom takes care of him, things like that- it makes him run to the bathroom sometimes to hack and gag on sunflowers until he can't breathe.

He wouldn't trade it for the world.

~~~

Jinyoung didn't make Yugyeom sick until they got drunk one night with the group. He was already feeling lightheaded, from both the alcohol and the flowers filling his lungs, and when Jinyoung pulled him up to dance around their living room it was like he was struck. When he looked into Jinyoung's eyes then, he tasted blood and flowers over the taste of the soju and it made his stomach churn.

~~~

Youngjae wasn't hard to fall in love with. One of their late night talks/gaming sessions/binge snackings saw Yugyeom and Youngjae whispering softly to each other as to not wake up Bambam. In such close proximity, all Yugyeom could think of was kissing Youngjae, and his fingers curled into the fabric of his sleep pants and he excused himself to the bathroom so he wouldn't worry Youngjae with the red-tinged sunflowers that fought their way out of his throat.

~~~

Bambam was the worst, because Bambam was the best. Yugyeom's best friend, and the one he had fallen for first.

Yugyeom often had horrible caughing fits around Bambam, and he was beginning to worry, which only made Yugyeom fall just a little bit harder.

On one of their off days between promotions, he and Bambam had been relaxing in their shared room. He glanced up to see Bambam already looking at him with the fondest smile on his face and Yugyeom shot into the bathroom like a bullet.

By the time he had finished coughing up yellow and red, he could hardly bring himself to stand. His lungs were so full by now, sunflowers blooming and booming and taking up precious space- his vision was a little blurry when he finally stood and made his way to the living room to sit, decidedly not going back to where Bambam was.

~~~

He supposes those happenings are what brought him here- alone in the house, absolutely done in by a simple text.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Ever the good leader, even when Yugyeom had stayed home while the rest of them went out, he still wanted to take care of him.

Yugyeom's heart does a somersault and he types out a simple "I'm sure" but before he can press send he finds himself gasping for air. 

His phone falls to the floor and he falls off of the couch to desperately search for it with his vision blackening around the edges. He presses the call button and almost immediately regrets it when he hears Jaebeom's voice smugly saying something about takeout they had already picked up and-

"Hyung I'm sorry- love you- I can't breathe- god it hurts-" Yugyeom's babbling is cut off by a coughing fit and panicked gasping but he needs them to know-

"Gyeom-ah? Hey, breathe with me okay? Listen to hyung's voice and breathe with me-"

Yugyeom cuts him off with a sob. "Can't- Jaebeom I can't- flowers everywhere, there so many- feel like I'm gunna burst." His sobs mix with the coughing and he can distantly hear Jaebeom's voice in his ear, but he keeps going. "Hyung I love you- all of you- god I hate sunflowers- hyung I feel like my chest is gunna explode-"

"Gyeom-ah, please hold out for me okay? We're almost home, almost there, Mark is calling an ambulance-"

"No!" More coughing, and he gags and heaves around nothing. "I'd rather- rather die than have them removed." His conviction startles even himself. He knows he won't last much longer, anyway. "Love you all too much."

"No, Gyeom, please, we can't go without you, please-" Jaebeom's voice is desperate in his ears, and he thinks distantly that they may have been able to save him, once upon a time.

But he smiles and sniffles. "I love you hyungs. Please tell them-"

"We hear you, baby, please just stay with us. We're so close." That was Mark, sounding every bit and calm and collected as the rest of them weren't. At the nickname though, Yugyeom's coughing redoubles and he can't talk anymore around the flowers coming from his lungs.

He can only make strangled little noises as he claws his fingers at his chest, Mark's voice fading into white noise as his hearing becomes fuzzy. All he can think about is how much he loves them, and how much it hurts, and how maybe if he claws his chest open it'll stop.

The pain doesn't stop until he's screaming around the stems and petals in his throat, and the pressure inside his chest finally erupts-

And suddenly there's nothing but bloody sunflowers, everywhere he looks. He smiles.

Distantly, he hears the door slam open and Jaebeom comes into view, stopping in his tracks when he sees the flowers dripping with Yugyeom's blood, originating from his chest.

"Hyungs. Love you. 'M sorry." Yugyeom uses the last bit of energy in him to look over and smile, his eyes sliding closed as the rest of the people he loves come into view.

He hears a solid thunk against the floor and thinks he might feel someone moving him.

"Yugyeom, baby- please no, maybe they can still save you?" Yugyeom whines in pain as he feels hands- Mark's, if it's the person who spoke- pulling at the flowers. Don't they know how this works? They grow from the flesh, you can't pick them.

He hears sobbing, muffled and far away, but he feels hot tears fall onto his face. They're not his, he cried all his out while he was talking. Must be Mark.

Yugyeom cracks open one eye, just to see the men he's dying for all crying. He tries to open his mouth to speak but sensation is quickly fading and he feels another flower sprout and climb up his throat, and he shuts his eyes as the last sunflower blooms just past his lips.


End file.
